


All Fun And Games 'Til Someone Loses Their Life

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sadstuck, could be romantic or just friendship ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite has met John once before. Unfortunately, not in the way that he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun And Games 'Til Someone Loses Their Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random Sadstuck I wrote! I promise I'll stop making bad stuff happen to John soon.....

 

 

 

The meeting on the ship wasn't the first time that Davesprite had seen John Egbert. 

Through webcams and such since all of the in-game madness had begun, he had had an inkling of what the current dorkleader looked like--all mangled black hair and goober-teeth and thick coke-bottle glasses. But there was a difference the size of Jupiter between seeing someone via his shitty-as-fuck webcam and actually seeing them for-realisies no take backs. Some serious face to face time, with ironic bromantic eyefucking and all.

That's what Davesprite--back when he had been _Dave_ \--had imagined their first meeting to be like. He hadn't imagined their first meeting to be at all like what it had been. 

He and Rose had fallen out of contact with John, so he had decided to make the flash-steppin' trek to LOWAS, burning through imps like a hot knife through margarine before reaching the denizen's lair.

The smell of something _burning_ should have clued him in but Strider never backed down from even the stench of roast skin hanging heavy on the air, and he had pressed onwards.

He had been prepared for something bad, had been prepared for maybe a hurt or injured John who had maybe stumbled on a rock or gotten on the bad sad of the native lizard people or whatever they were, or maybe this all was some kind of shitty prank--yeah okay, super funny John, don't reply to any of our messages it's not like we have a fuckin' universe to save or nothing--

But when he had fully entered the lair with still no sight of John he became aware that something was _wrong_. And then the sight of someone lying on the floor amidst a pool of blood had spurred him into action and he had _ran._

Dave had hoped that he would be able to see John during the game, see his perfect derpy little face and his stupid teeth and futzed hair and big blue eyes, but--

Dave hadn't seen John's face because there had been no face left to see. 

There had been too much blood. Simply too much. Too surreal. It had been right out of one of Bros crappy animes that made it seem like the human body contained a metric fuckton of blood, but Dave had begun to see that maybe they hadn't been exaggerating.

John's face was practically blackened with the stuff, features burned and blistered beyond elementary recognition. Bubbling gashes had split across his neck and torso, staining the remaining shreds of his suitjacket. His mussy hair had been charred and fused together in thick bunches, and the other boy had seen the glint of pearly buck teeth from under the remnants of his lip.

 Dave had felt like he could blow chunks over John's corpse right in that moment but managed to swallow down that injustice to his _former_ best bro. Instead he internalized his disgust and horror, wobbled, and then fell into a entirely uncool heap at John's side. He jerked up as the warmth of the kid's blood started soaking through his jeans, the soles of his shoes slipping and causing his toe to nudge up against John's mangled arm. 

 _Jesus, there was too much fucking blood, it couldn't all be from John it just wasn't possible._

 __

He had grabbed at the ruined lapels of his friend's jacket and tried to shake him awake and then John's _fucking head_ rolled brokenly about and the gash in his neck had sizzled and spat at Dave and he again had to choke back his vomit.

 _Damn it. Damn it fuck damn it shit they were only kids. John was only a kid fuckin' jesus fuck shit--_

 __

Dave had almost wanted to laugh, almost just chuckle it off as some kind of joke on John's part. The filter on his mouth gone, he had started to babble, eyes averted towards the ceiling, to the wall of the lair, anywhere except John's still form.

"Haha, good one Egbert. You really got me. Now get up off your ass and wipe that stupid fake blood off your face and if you don't mind, give me the biggest fucking brohug ever for putting up with your sorry excuse for a prank."

John of course, hadn't responded. The only movement from his body came when Dave's fingers slipped on his jacket and John fell back to earth. 

Dave had tapped his knees, fast and light like a hummingbird's heart, in tune with the dripping of the water from the cavern roof and the dripping of the blood from the walls and the sizzling pop of John's still burning flesh--

And then he had torn off his shades and thrown them with a clatter to the floor and then everything had broken. 


End file.
